alicorn101
by The One and only Green phoenix
Summary: The tail of MLP again i appalijise if this dosnt make sense


**Forgive the bad title its all i can think of to relate this crossover and i appalijise if i have bad grammar on this and forgive me if this Dosnt make sense **

My name Is Samuel Skywalker. I used to be a wizard but now I am a pony in a strange land. Well, I'm not actually an earth pony or a pegasus. I am more of an alicorn, a hybrid of a unicorn and pegasia. Now let me tell you the story of how I became this way. I was adventuring through the spiral. Spirals are the door ways between the multiverses. Upon doing so I was sucked into a strange worm hole. I tried to dispel it with my magic but it was no use. Tampering only seemed to make the worm hole stronger.  
My body shut down from fear and I fainted. When I awoke and managed to come to my senses I saw eight ponies, two of them appeared older than the other six. The purple and white one looked at me and said, "Look, Celestia, he's waking up."  
"Where in the spiral am I?" I asked. Thankfully I still had my bag with a deck of spells inside in case these strange ponies were a threat to me. They actually turned out to be very nice though. The yellow one with a pink mane walked over to me.  
"H...Hello sir, what is your name?" She asked in a shy, quiet voice.  
"Please call me Samuel," I instructed her. The white pony glared at me with anger in her eyes as she saw my cutie mark on my flank. Cutie marks are the emblems embedded on the side of the alicon. It signifies the destiny of the pony. Each are different. Mine turned out to be the death school insignia, a school image with a wizard hat over top of it. It was then that I saw a familiar face looking at me with an amused expression. "Malistair?!" I shouted at him. He was floating above us and chuckling at me in my new form. All looked up at the floating human and the ponies formed a circle around me trying their best to guard me from the unknown invader.  
"My, my Sammy, you seem to have grown into an oddball," he laughed even more at his snide remark.  
"Shut up, Malistair! What are you doing here? And furthermore I want to know how you got your body back after my boyfriend and I killed you a week ago," I demanded an answer.  
Foolish young one, they don't call me the master of death for nothing. I simply used Alchemy, which happens to be my expertise. With the help of death magic I was able to form a new body," he said smiling and prideful.  
"What about your wife?" I asked.  
"Sylvia? Mind you, my betrayal had nothing to do with her. You see when I was young I enjoyed discovering power, applying it to my surroundings, and more dangerously testing its limits. I became a young master. One day I learned of the two alicorns that could raise the sun and the moon. Ha, they're standing right behind you in fact. Then when I learned about alchemy I found I could turn others into any animal I chose as long as it was appropriate to the dimension they were in. By opening a wormhole I was able to bring you here and I chose to turn you into an alicorn.. just for the laughs," he chuckled deeply and smirked at me.  
This angered so. So naturally, driven by my anger, I summoned a spell I hadn't heard of before. A lightning rod shot from my horn and conjured up the "Discord," a diety of chaos. He was a wormlike creature that took control over the enemy's body, somewhat like a voodoo doll. The rod of lightning that came out of my horn also struck some surrounding statues. Suddenly they began to shake and crack, and then they came to life. Though my rage was powerful I had no control over the statues. They were like zombies slowly making their way to Malastair's direction. I was, however, able to use the Discord to my own benefit. If Malistair wanted to bully and humiliate me, I planned on laying it back to him. The discord pinned him down and played the "Why you are hitting yourself?" game. I laughed allowed. Of all the powerful rage I had within I thought embarassing him like he had done to me would be more humorous than killing him (again). Behind me I heard the girls start giggling at what the discord was doing to Malistair.  
"Enough with this [Wack] Stop it you pompus...[Wack] I've had enough [Wack]," shouted the ever so frustrated Malastair. He transformed into a bad and flew off as we all laughed until we cried. Once he was gone my anger seemed to mellow out and the statues returned to their original resting places.  
"Incredible! That was an amazing smell," exclaimed the blue alicorn with the rainbow mane. The purple Unicorn looked very excited, "Do you think you can teach me the spell? That was hilarious how the discord made him smack himself. I've got to say I was expecting a blood bath to happen here, but that was so funny."  
"Haha, yes I agree. That was funny, but the spell can also be dangerous. It resulted from a lapse of rage. Sorry but..I think it's best I keep that one to myself." I replied. But truthfully I had no idea how I managed to cast that spell. I gave her a sad and apologetic look and hugged her tightly. I gave her a big lick on the cheek and she grinned. The white alicorn along with the navy blue one looked at me and smiled. They realized I was of no threat to them. The white alicorn approached me and said, "Hi, I am princes Celestia."  
"And I Pinky Pie!" said the pink earth pony while jumping up and down. I took notice of how hyper and energetic she was.

" I am F-F-Fluttershy" said the yellow one with the pink mane, the one who first spoke to me. I smiled noticing her shyness more than before.  
"And I'm Rarity, dear. Charmed to meet you," said the fancy, white unicorn with a respectful bow of her head. I chuckled and guessed she was a jewel collector.  
"Well it has been a pleasure meeting you. You are all such a pleasant group of creatures. What Malastair thought would be a funny prank turned out to be a great experience for me. Now I don't been to be offensive, but who is the snob over there?" asked Samuel while pointing at the white stalion. Rarity looked at him and twitched. Princess Celestia replied, "Well um, that is my nephew, Prince Blueblood."  
"Why did Rarity twitch when she looked at him?" I asked.  
Celestia cleared her throat "Well that had a..How do I put this? Hm.. Well they had an unpleasant encounter not too long ago at the last Grand Galloping Gala."  
"I'm sorry to say this. I know he is your nephew, Celestia, but he truly is the most unpleasant, self-centered prince I have ever met," said Rarity.  
"Worry no more new friends," I chimed in "I have the perfect spell for him." I pulled out my magical deck. They gathered around and watched in amazement as I shuffled through the cards looking for the right one. "Ah here it is."  
I turned towards Prince Blueblood and cast the spell. A tsunami Of mudd appeared in the distance. With a horrifed expression on his face, he screamed, "Ahhh, nooo!" He tried to run but it took no time for the giant wave of Muddy water to engulf him. Once the wave passed Prince Blueblood, dripping wet with his mane sticking out in different directions, sneezed from the water in his nose. They were all frightened when they saw the tsunami but once they saw that Prince Bluebood was unharmed they all laughed aloud.

Twilight: "That was a very good trick. How do those cards work?"  
Samuel: "Oh I use them in duels in my home dimension. The cards are just how I keep up with all my spells."  
Twilight: "I see. That's a very nifty tool. I wonder if I could put something like that to use."  
Celestia: "Well, my student, it certainly wouldn't hurt to try."  
Samuel: "If you are really interested I could stop in for a chat with the headmaster Ambros. He was my teacher way back when. He probably could give you your own book of cards but he'll need to chat with you. He'll need to know what kind of wizard you are. That is the first step."  
Twilight: "But I don't even know what kind of wizard I am.."  
Samuel: "You will need to consult with the 'Great Book of Secrets' to find that out. Only Ambrose has that book."  
Twilight: "I see..."  
Samuel: "So how about right now? I'm ready if you're ready."  
Twilight: "Okay. Let's do it!"

Samuel and Twilight went into the teleportation ring. On their way Samuel was restored to his human form and Twilight was turned into a human. She gasped when she looked down and saw herself standing on two feet. When they arrived at their destination Twilight was so fascinated with this new world. She explored with her eyes nearly everything up and below the horizon.

"Twilight, yoohoo? Are you ready?" Samuel asked.  
"Oh I'm sorry, Samuel. Just got a little bit distracted. This is such a beautiful world you live in."

An old man wearing a robe and pointed wizard hat walked towards them. It was Ambros the headmaster.

Ambros: "Ah, Samuel, I see you have brought a friend. And who is this lovely young lady?  
Samuel: "Greetings Ambros. I'd like you to meet Twilight. She is a unicorn from another dimension."  
Ambros: "And what brings you to our world today?"  
(Samuel interrupted): "You know, Ambros, the funniest thing happened to me. Somehow I got trapped in a wormhole and landed out in Twilight's dimension. It turns out it was all Malastair's doing. He arranged for me to be trapped there.."

Ambros: "Oh, really now? We're going to do something about that troublemaker. He's been nothing but a menace ever since I've known him."  
Samuel: "Well anyway. I was enraged at Malastair for mocking me. Somehow my fury conjured up a discord. Not sure exactly what happened but it turns out instead of killing him the discord made Malaister embarass himself by making him slap himself. It was so incredibly funny. He really got what he deserved. He transformed into a bat and flew off looking like an idiot."

Ambros: "Well I have heard about the discords doing nonviolent things. But, Samuel, you must learn to control your anger. Sometimes if you are too angry to focus on the magic you are casting out can spill over into those around, causing you to hurt or kill those who you do not intend to hurt."  
Samuel: "Yes sir, I will definitely use more caution. However, I was wondering..is there a way to place the spell I used against Malastair into a card?"  
Ambros: "Well that is an interesting spell. Humiliation versus violence..Ha. I'll think about it and see what I can do. Anyway...before you interrupted me I was asking your new friend Twilight what brought her to our world today."

Twilight bowed her head in honoring the headmaster, "It's good to meet you sir. I um.."  
Ambros: "Now no need to bow, dear. I am not royalty. Simply a teacher of many many years."

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
